


Kissing Lessons

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [206]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo works out why Hux doesn't like kisses.





	

Hux had been so keen to make Kylo remove his mask, and Kylo had resisted with all his might. He just… hated how he looked. Every glance in the mirror, and he saw his father’s nose. His mother’s eyes. He saw a face that wasn’t what he thought of as ‘him’ (because he’d stopped looking properly the day he put his mask on, and because the world had aged him, quite without his permission). 

But he’d insisted, and Kylo had let him. He’d let him, and he’d looked into those razor-sharp eyes, terrified of the judgement about to be passed on his boorish face.

Instead, he’d felt fingertips chase over his cheeks; thumbs pluck at his lips like guitar-strings; eyes drink his pale skin and hurting gaze in. The word _beautiful_ echoing inside the man’s skull, long before his own mouth ever said such a thing.

He had never thought he’d be a source of pleasure for anyone to look at. The mask was just as much to protect him, as it was to intimidate the world. But under Hux’s hands, he’d felt a spark of hope for the first time in a very, very long time.

***

Next had come the tentative touches. Fingers along collarbones, hands in hair. Hux had busied his face any time Kylo had looked for a kiss, and sunk his teeth into his shoulder, or his ear. 

Too afraid to break the spell, Kylo had accepted it, and let them tumble into bed together with their clothing a jagged, broken line from A to B. 

And it had been good. It _was_ good. So good Kylo was surprised the Human body could feel such intense satisfaction, and they’d proceeded to screw their way through every moment they could grab together.

(Except the days when one of them was too tired, or sore, and then they’d - shyly - resorted to unasked-for cuddles.)

Simply wonderful things with hands, mouths, holes, dicks, thighs… pretty much everything. Kylo had his eyes so thoroughly opened for him, and the uncomfortable sensation of needing _more_.

Not sex. He had enough of that. More… _other_. 

It wasn’t - he didn’t think - or maybe it was, how could he tell? - love. But it was definitely pointed that way. He thought about him all the time, and wanted to do anything he could to impress him. He tried to be a model officer. He tried to bring him gifts. The little smiles and thank yous became so important to him, and the fingers in his hair, or around his waist, when they’d finished… 

Yeah. Definitely infatuation. Definitely.

But Hux wouldn’t do that one thing. He’d wrap his lips around Kylo’s cock, and let him stroke his way into his throat. He’d suck his toes and fingers, and he’d bite his nipples, his hips, his thighs. But he wouldn’t do the _one_ thing.

Kylo doesn’t know why not. He’s terrified it’s because that’s what Couples do, and Hux doesn’t see any future for them beyond this. (Which is horrible to consider.) Or maybe… maybe he really _is_ disgusting. Maybe all Hux likes is his body, and not his face?

He doesn’t know.

Whenever he tries to lean in, Hux either offers his throat, or clucks at him, or moves away. Kylo won’t push past the first attempt, and he’s getting increasingly too nervous to even attempt it.

It’s… just… hurtful? A bit? Although maybe if Hux just… doesn’t like kissing, then he should respect it? It’s just… he’s never been in a real relationship, and he doesn’t know what he should do, or say, to ask about it. 

He manages right up until he’s leaving one morning, and Hux suddenly leans in to peck a kiss to the faceplate of his mask.

Without warning, he starts to cry inside it, and he’s nearly out the door before he’s grabbed by the cowl, worried eyes and a mouth that looks unhappier than any he’s ever seen in his life asking him: “What’s wrong?”

“You hate my face.”  


“…what?”  


“You hate my face. I thought you just didn’t want us to be serious, but then–”  


“…what gave you the impression I wasn’t serious about us?”  


“…the part where you won’t let me kiss you?”  


The hands unravel from him, and Hux steps back. “It’s… it’s not what you think.”

“Then… what?”  


Hux squirms, shrinking into himself. “I _am_ taking this seriously. I’m… sorry you didn’t think I was. I just… it’s… _fuck_. It’s…”

Kylo grabs for Hux’s sleeves, and pulls him close. He pushes his forehead against the General’s, and tries to calm his thudding heart. “It’s okay.”

“It isn’t. I’m… just… no good at kissing.”  


“And you think I’m any better?”  


Hux tries to pull away, but Kylo won’t let him. 

“There’s a difference between ‘no good’ and ‘it was so awful when I tried it that I got utterly disgusted, wondered why people even liked it, thought I was broken and wrong, and promptly never spoke to the man again’.”  


Oh. “…well… uh…”

That had literally never occurred to him. Now he’s floored.

“See… now… now I’m deficient, and… I’ve hurt you, and–”  


“Hey,” Kylo says, and turns his hands, sliding them down to hold Hux’s palms. “I don’t know how to do it, either. But we could maybe… try? If we want to. Maybe not sucking the face off, but… start with little ones, like you like on your thighs?”  


“…what if… I never like them?”  


“Then we stop. I didn’t mean to - to force you into stuff, I just… I thought you didn’t like me.”  


“ _Anything_ but that.” Hux sucks his lips in, and takes a deep breath. “Okay. Little ones, at first? And… you won’t be offended if I don’t like it?”  


“No. Because I don’t know if I will.” Kylo lifts a hand, cupping his jaw, and taps the front of his mask to Hux’s lips. “If you find this is the only way you enjoy it… then I’ll enjoy it, too.”

Hux pushes his forehead to the helmet, and takes a calming breath. “Thank you. For… everything.”

Maybe Kylo isn’t so bad at relationships, after all. 


End file.
